1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). More particularly, the present invention is related to providing a non-infectious molecular clone of a mutant HIV and HIV proteins useful as immunogens and reagents for diagnostic kit.
2. State of the Art
The acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) is believed to be caused by a retrovirus known as human immunodeficiency virus or HIV. Presently HIV proteins used as antigens in immunochemical screening tests and the like, are derived from tissue culture systems replicating infectious viral particles. Of course, handling of such infectious products is not without risk.